


Prism

by strykelass



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Biting, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Ritualistic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strykelass/pseuds/strykelass
Summary: Bray Wyatt becomes fully indoctrinated into Matt's wokeness COMMISSION PIECE





	Prism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_one_in_which_the_filth_dwells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_in_which_the_filth_dwells/gifts).



> This was commissioned by WhiteFalcon534 who needed some Bray/Matt/Brother Nero in their life. I just watched Wild Wild Country and I don't think it influenced this fic at all but I definitely wish Matt would do some Bahgwan cult shit on TV XD

Though he had been confident in Hardy's words, there was still a sort of cool relief that flooded through Bray when his senses assured him he hadn't drowned. The water was warm and everything smelled humid, wet and primal. The moon was full and so bright that it felt like a cold sun hanging over them, illuminating the water and shoreline with great detail. Though he knew he was alive and awake, Bray shut his eyes as soon as he could hear Matt's sharp, excited breathing. That choppy, manic laugh, more celebratory than usual. Brother Nero standing over them with a respectfully detached gaze, like he was more interested in taking inventory than initiating. 

Bray was alive. He was safe and it was because he'd finally done it. Fully let himself go and really do what he'd been trying to for years. Millenia. Whatever enlightenment it could be called, Bray knew he had to escape the trap of existing in a life-death continuum and except what he was witnessing for what it was in it's purest state. Matt was energy, and everything he touched was redefined by his presence. Bray understood that more thoroughly now, and when he finally opened his eyes again, he felt his shoulders slump and soften with another wave of relief.

" _ Peace _ ," Matt began chanting in between his laughter. "Warriors who may live to see an end to the great war…"

Bray couldn't help letting out a nervous laugh, nodding his head. From the light of the moon, he could see Matt's face surveying him with the most loving, appreciative warmth. It filled him toe to tip and he wasn't sure how to witness it properly. He blinked and looked to the ground before glancing up again, realizing tears were in his eyes. But then, tears were in Matt's eyes too. 

Bray hadn't known this before, and before he could stop himself from snivelling, Matt touched the side of his face, pushing away water and dirt.

" _ Worship _ ," he laughed, barely audible. "Now we  _ worship _ ."

There was no one around but the three of them and the huge, powerful moon carving them out of the darkness, no one else around to hear Bray's excited breathing and Matt's appreciative humming jitter. The presence of Sister Abigail hadn't waned, but in the presence of such a more manic, energetic force, Bray felt himself eclipsed. Hands were tearing at his clothes, shoving back his wet lengths of dirty, soaked dreadlocks. As his bare knees made contact with the soft, wet ground, Bray finally looked up into Matt's eyes clearly, unwavering in his own appreciation and acknowledgment. 

_ Yes  _ he kept thinking,  _ witness me… push me down into that place where only you can see me… _

Matt read his mind and held his gaze as he edged out of his pants, shucking the fabric down and exposing himself fully. Bray almost fell in his urgency to get his mouth filled, sucking away feverishly and relishing the feeling off his own beard hair mixing around in the wet, glorious mess. He would die if he couldn't please Matt now, not after all that he had done for him. Matt had saved him from the chaos and as Bray unfocused his eyes and pressed the cock in his mouth to the back of his throat, he imagined his own light becoming stronger, absorbing Matt's energy.

"So loyal,  _ so perfect _ ," Matt crooned, voice becoming lighter and more subtle. Bray felt fingers mussing up his hair and pulling him deeper, testing for a gag. "For such a nomadic soul… to know such an intense appreciation… I have seen it in you. Across every multiverse..."

Bray took him as far as he could, want to bite at the skin on Matt's upper belly to make him know the depths of his devotion. After several seconds of this though, Matt's hand tugged on the back of Bray's hair, lifting up up, staring down into his eyes. 

"You know that I have learned you," he muttered quietly, tracing Bray's lips and looking almost tearful. For a horrible moment, Bray paused at his expression horrified he might have done something wrong. "The consumer of celestial entities… that is not the form you will take any longer."

"N-no," Bray said, his voice rasping with the effort to make words. He'd had Matt so far down his throat, he'd scraped his tonsils. "No more."

"I have broken your symmetry, and I apologize," Matt said, bending down to kiss Bray's forehead. Immediately, Bray felt tears in his eyes again, overwhelmed by the grace. "But you are now before me, an explicit statement of reflected light."

Brother Nero made a sort of laughing snicker and Matt raised his hands to the moon, arms outstretched and proud. His eyes were wild and intense again, like he was prepared to scream or shout, but instead, he lowered his voice, addressing Bray almost silently. 

"Reflect my light," he said, a bare whisper. Bray's whole body chilled and he slumped to his hands and knees in a bow. "The cleansing fires become smoke and ash and now you are reborn."

"Let me worship you," Bray said, grasping at Matt's feet and keenly raising his ass in the air. He was naked, but he was not cold at all. His skin tingled with electricity and every time Matt touched him, his whole body quaked. 

"We will transcend organized thought..." Matt sighed, putting hands on his backside. "For a new mantra that bears fruit in paradise…"

When Matt entered him it felt like an eruption, a cataclysmic feeling that was too much for his mind and body. With each pump and slap at his backside, a pressure built that knocked the wind from him and made his legs crumple up and down. He struggled for purchase, dirt and weeds collecting under his palms and fingernails as his mouth drooled, open and almost catatonic. He'd often dreamed of such a thing, but no amount of meditation or consideration prepared him to be so absolutely rocked. 

Brother Nero watched, and then began pacing like a guard dog while Matt growled and hummed in appreciation. Like an arrow hitting a moving target, he seemed to be zeroing in on Bray's pleasure, looking for the particular thrust or squeeze that elicited the most noise or appreciation. To Bray, it was all just a barrage, but the sounds his mouth was making seemed to direct the flow of traffic. With every moan, Matt sought to replicate it, if not increase the volume. Somewhere in the dirt, Bray's own cock was leaking, pressing against the earth, hardly believing what was happening.

" _ Splendor _ ," Matt kept repeating, "Such splendor,"

Bray began to peak and he howled, feeling Matt withdraw slightly, letting him feel the cresting wave of pleasure, but not giving in to hurry him finished. Hands found Bray's sides and clenched, propping him more upright, correcting his posture. 

" _ Reflect my light _ ," Bray heard in his own mind, as though Matt was counseling him telepathically " _ Know yourself as I have known you… _ "

Bray squeezed his hips, wanting stimulation again, looking for Matt's rhythm. With another clattering laugh, Matt returned, pressing in and molding his body over Bray's back, pressing kisses across his bare skin. There was no better sensation and Bray felt as though he was standing under the sun after years of living underground, the warmth, the care and the pressure was nothing he had ever felt before. His vessel was so fully cared for, Bray knew he would never need food or water again if he had Matt.

"Splendor…" Matt rasped again and with a decisive hit, Bray edged into the brilliant white light of the moon, his mouth pulled open in a silent screen, his whole body to his bone marrow flagging. Matt had cleansed him fully and Bray imagined himself to be translucent, unable to stand or move as the ground would fall out from beneath him. The digits of his hands gave way and in an instant, Brother Nero and Matt had caught him, turning him over on his back so the orb of the moon hung overhead. The brilliant stars shone down over them and his legs and arms were spread.

In some other previous life, Bray would have sought out some isolated, cosmically tiny moments of pleasure. He'd directed traffic and struck wildly, attacking and ordering the violence that would speak his words into a new future. Sister Abigail's teachings had guided him, but the transmitter for her power was like a poorly tuned radio. Often, Bray considered himself to be broken, incapable of commanding the consistent force of power that he'd been directed to process. 

But Matt had figured it all out, reborn thousands of times to see through the lies of it all. As Bray lay quietly, observing the sky and feeling as though he was falling, his breath caught in his throat, sure that he could live or die now. The states were not opposites, and Matt would be with him either way. 

"In every universe I have known you, here you are your most beautiful," Matt said, leaning down and touching his forehead to Bray's. The feeling was cool and refreshing, and Bray closed his eyes, absorbing the compliment and the touch. "You have finally let go."

" _ I have _ ," Bray mouthed, content to sink into the ground and decay. "You freed me,"

"You will die a thousand times," Matt said, rising up again. Bray opened his eyes and now Brother Nero was at his side, gazing down at him with a similarly loving glance. "We only pull the dead branches from the growth, never the green."

Bray's eyes widened as Brother Nero knelt down and slid a finger into his exhausted, quaking backside. Bray panted and writhed, shifting, but Matt cooed and sat, guiding him back onto his knees and pulling his lips toward his mouth. Like they were two different sensations, Bray shook between both men, feeling Nero on one end and Matt on the other, stopping any momentum he had to move away.

"The old growth burns, the new growth emerges," Matt said in a rapturous, strong voice, pressing deep into Bray's mouth as Nero plunged inside his ass. Bray collapsed, held up only by the hands of the men that sought to stilt his legs like tentpoles. Matt bit his lower lip, tugging hard and Nero pumped fast, much more sharply and manically than the careful pace Matt had set. It was like a thunderstorm, with a flash of lightning followed by an echoing boom. Matt bit hard enough to draw blood in his mouth and Nero slapped at his bare skin, pushing him deeper into the muddy earth by several centimeters. The actions were like a conversation and Bray was the stilled lake, rippling back and forth to each side. 

"Reflect my light," Matt said against his teeth. Bray gasped, losing awareness except for the pressure points where his body connected with momentum or weight. Matt paused, kissing up and down his face several times before latching onto his ear with a locked jaw. His words came muffled, but clear, "Every color, every shade…"

Nero pumped faster and Bray let out a terrific, bellowing scream. The light of the moon flickered for a moment and Matt laughed in a harsh staccato. Nero exhaled hard and the water of the lake churned, as though invigorated by the burst of energy on the shore. For Bray, his insides felt like ripped velcro, breaking and desperately trying to readjust with every beat that had proceeded Matts. He was being tested, but his resolve was now non existent, fading. His mind detached and his body resigned, the final surrender. 

His darkness was paired and from inside himself, he felt Matt as a physical presence, illuminating stars. His muscles relaxed, his joints, ligaments and fascia exhaled and his bones hung limp like puppets cut from strings. With a grunt, Bray was pulled to his feet and he had to consciously clench his body again, taking all of his energy to remain upright. Dirt and Earth was caked to his body and he tasted blood in his mouth from where Matt had bitten him.

"Alas Brother," Matt said, touching foreheads once more and guiding his head down. Bray weakly pulled his own hand to the back of Matt's. "Alas…"   
  



End file.
